Tu ne seras jamais grand
by Thoas
Summary: L'évidence me frappe enfin. Je suis déjà mort. Tu m'as enterré, James. Sans le savoir, tu m'as déjà tué. Et je n'ai fait que survivre. Jusqu'à me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis déjà mort il y a longtemps. Tu m'as tué de ta plume. Tu as beau m'avoir fait renaître à l'écran, ma fin est la même. Je suis né pour mourir. Personne ne peut échapper à son destin. Newt, James Dashner.


_**Mot de l'auteure :  
**_

 _ **Un petit texte que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête en moins d'une heure. C'est un peu n'importe quoi mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **Pour situer le contexte, c'est Newt qui parle à James Dashner et qui lui donne son point de vue sur son livre et sur ce qu'il arrive à son personnage.**_

 _ **Aucun pairing.**_

 _ **Tout appartient évidemment à James Dashner que je respecte énormément pour avoir créé Newt ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous XD**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tu ne seras jamais grand**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L'évidence me frappe enfin. Je suis déjà mort. Tu m'as enterré, James. Sans le savoir, tu m'as déjà tué. Et je n'ai fait que survivre. Jusqu'à me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis déjà mort il y a longtemps. Tu m'as tué de ta plume. Tu as beau m'avoir fait renaître à l'écran, ma fin est la même. Je suis né pour mourir. Personne ne peut échapper à son destin, encore moins un pauvre personnage de livre.

Tu m'as obligé à faire tellement de choses que je ne voulais pas, que je n'aurais pas faites. Je ne me pensais pas assez faible pour tenter de me suicider, je ne me pensais pas assez lâche pour demander à quelqu'un d'autre de mettre fin à mes jours. Tu m'as rendu lâche, faible, hystérique. Tu as fait de moi un malade, un condamné. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu m'as enfermé dans un labyrinthe, tu m'as fait détester les mauvaises personnes, prier les mauvais dieux. C'est toi le méchant dans l'histoire. Oui, tu es mon créateur. Mais tu es aussi mon destructeur. Tu m'as donné de l'espoir, je pensais être assez fort, que tu m'aimerais assez pour me garder jusqu'au bout. Je pensais faire partie des héros. Je le pensais. J'en était même persuadé. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le troisième tome, le dernier tome. Celui qui a signé ma mort, mon oubli. Les gens vont m'oublier parce que je ne serais pas dans l'équipe des gagnants. Tu m'as fait rester sur le banc de touche, James. Avec les autres. Ceux qui y sont aussi passé. Et parlons-en de ses autres. Tu as même tué un enfant. Tu as tué un pauvre garçon qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne. Un pauvre garçon qui n'espérait que retrouver sa famille, mener une vie normale. Ne nous crée pas si c'est pour nous faire souffrir.

Je pensais qu'on était tes enfants. Mais comment peut-on faire autant de mal à sa propre famille ? Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais n'ai-je pas mérité de vivre ? N'aurais-tu pas pu nous écrire une jolie vie, tranquille, avec une fin heureuse ? Mais non, monsieur a préféré nous faire passer des épreuves impossibles pour des enfants comme nous, dans un monde apocalyptique, et nous tuer ensuite.

Ce qui me paraît le pire, c'est que tu nous as tués deux fois. La première entre les pages d'un livre et la seconde sur un écran de cinéma. Une seule ne suffisait donc pas . Tu es un monstre. Tu es le seul monstre de ton histoire. Mais jamais tu ne te montres comme tel. Tu joues le beau rôle et tout le monde y croit. Bien sûr, qu'ils y croient, ils sont tous si naïfs. Ils me dégoutent tous. Ils te font confiance. Mais au fond, je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer, un jour je t'ai aussi fait confiance. Vas-tu les tuer aux aussi ? Un écrivain, c'est l'Homme le plus puissant, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, de qui il veut, ou il le veut.  
Nous sommes tous tes victimes. Et il y en aura d'autres, je le sais, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il y en aura d'autres qui suivront mes pas comme j'ai suivi les pas de ceux qui sont passés avant moi. Mais je te conseille de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs : ne donne pas de sentiment à tes personnages. Ils ne méritent pas une telle douleur. Ça fait trop mal de se sentir mourir, de se sentir trahit par celui qu'on considérait comme son père.

Je regrette tellement de t'avoir accordé ma confiance, de ne pas m'être révolté quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune force, je meurs encore et encore. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lit tes lignes. Je meurs, James. Je passe ma vie à mourir. Je n'ai qu'un destin. Celui que tu m'as créé. Je meurs. Encore. Encore. _Encore._

 _Je meurs !_


End file.
